


The Sugar Daddy Implementation

by grandebatbae



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Casual Sex, Daddy Kink, Damian loves sluts, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, No Masks AU, Polyamory, Power Play, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M, Tim is a slut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandebatbae/pseuds/grandebatbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has become unbearably good at it. He has around eleven Sugar Daddies now, all over the world. He sees them when he wants to, fucks them when he needs to and gets whatever he wants out of it.<br/>So when he returns to his home town of Gotham, he decides to go for the big Daddy he's been working towards; Bruce Wayne. It's a challenge as he expected, as he deals with his rival Baby Boys, Jason Todd and Dick Grayson, as well as Bruce's son who Tim worries may just win his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sugar Daddy Implementation

You gain skills after the first few. You learn what they like and what will get you what you want. You learn what to say upon first meeting, what to wear at different venues and what to do beneath their real silk blankets, or in the back seats of their limos.

Yes. He has become some what of a prince at seducing the rich and slightly older than him. A golddigger, perhaps. If having the ability to make some CEO or Entrepreneur's top priority your needs through sex, that's exactly what he is.

Like right now.

Mr Rigger finishes with a shudder and Tim takes his hand away, white glistening against the skin of his hand. Rigger isn't as old as he usually wants. He's only about 32, and created the second biggest social media app around. He usually pays for Tim's cars.

"Did you enjoy that daddy?" The twenty-year-old whispers in his ear, as innocent as he can. Rigger is shaking, panting, nodding slowly before reaching over and lifting Tim into his lap, hands resting on his ass.

Rigger replies, telling Tim he loves it when he rides in his limo with him.

The car comes to a stop and Tim knows he's at his destination. Rigger had to attend a meeting, whereas Tim needed to obtain a new Sugar Daddy at a ball.

Not just any daddy. The big daddy. The main event. Bruce Wayne.

"I'll miss you daddy," he whines into his neck, pressing his hips forward into his daddy's abdomen so he can feel how hard he is.

Rigger is shuddering, gripping Tim so hard it nearly hurts... but Tim lets go and climbs off, the door opening thanks to Rigger's driver.

"Call me!" Rigger shouts before the door shuts. Tim smirks. He will, when he needs a new car or payments on his current few.

The limo disappears around the corner as Tim strides down the footpath lining Wayne manor. The building glistens with golden light that makes Tim drool.

He wants to be in there.

He has a few goals in mind, now that he is back in Gotham. The first is to avoid his other rival 'baby boys'. The others who have sugar daddies and go hunting like he does.

Second is the most obvious. To find himself in Bruce Wayne's lap, nice and comfy with a giant cock stuffed up his ass. Yes, that most definitely is the primary goal.

But he also wouldn't mind getting into Damian Wayne's pants, either. Whether he dominates Tim or Tim becomes his daddy, the kid is hot.

Within a few minutes, Tim finds himself walking into the hall of Wayne Manor, alive with Gotham's richest, fine dining, an orchestra and purposely pretty staff.

Tim can feel eyes on him as he approaches the bar. His suit is tight and his ass is cute, so he doesn't mind. He orders a drink, winking at the barman whom blushes furiously.

Smoothly, Tim leans against the counter and allows his eyes to search the room carefully. Maybe if Damian or Bruce were a bust, he could takes one of the crowd home. Plenty middle-aged, rich, handsome men who need him to warm their secret beds tonight whilst their wives think they're at a late night meeting.

Bruce and Damian are travelling through the crowd slowly. Tim observes them from a far. Bruce wears a façade but Damian doesn't try to hide his discomfort.

That makes Tim a little hot. He normally doesn't get like that over people younger than him. But there's something about Damian.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" A voice says smoothly into Tim's ear. He turns with a sultry smirk, flirt arsenal at the ready.

When he sees who it is is he groans and rolls his eyes.

"What do you want, Jason?" He asks, turning back to the counter. His fellow baby boy grins and turns with him, ordering a drink.

"Please. Three of us are here for the same reason," Jason grins. Tim blinks in surprise.

"You, me... Dick?"

Jason nods, "He got in first, fuck him. But it doesn't matter. I've already been on Bruce Wayne's lap."

"Then who are you here for?... Not Damian, right? That's where my sights are set if Dick gets to Bruce first," Tim says, glancing at the sixteen-year-old.

"He's on my radar, trust. But no. I'm looking somewhere else," he says slyly. Tim looks at the older man before following his gaze.

It's set on some pretty-boy waiter with long-ish hair and sharp features.

"When did you start looking for daddies with no sugar?" Tim asked with a smirk. Jason glares at him without turning.

"When did you start looking for daddies born after you?"

"Alright, I'll give you that," the younger replies with a grin.

In the bustle of people, Tim spots Dick across the room. He look dangerous, pants so tight. Dick has many different ways of obtaining his desired daddy. Tim wonders which he'll use.

Dick makes an excellent bottom, Tim would know.

"Later Timmy. Opportunities rise," Jason says. He leans into Tim and nips at the younger's earlobe, before walking away. Tim just smirks and sips his drink.

Three different people come over to him and try at it. One offers to show him to an exquisite bedroom upstairs. Another tries for his number and the third offers him money.

Tim ignores them all, eyeing Bruce very carefully, as well as Dick.

A fourth suitor appears, more handsome than the last three. He appeals to Tim enough to distract him for a mere twenty seconds.

Tim makes a short glance over his shoulder, panic rising when he realises Bruce is gone. Quickly he wraps it up with the pretty boy before striding across the room as casually as possible.

Damn, Dick must have got him.

When no one is watching, Tim slips silently through a set of external doors. He finds himself in a dimly lit, dark hallway decorated with a long rug and paintings.

Maybe Bruce just slipped away? If he found him, he'd pull his usual act of 'I was looking for the bathroom'. Then he'd let the magic happen.

Swiftly and softly, Tim climbs up a flight of mahogany stairs. He feels like there are eyes watching him from the shadows nearby, but he continues.

Just before he reaches the top, he hears it.

_"P-Please Master. I'll be good! I will! Please. Please let me suck it!"_

A desperate, whining, familiar voice can be heard drifting from a nearby room, adjacent to the staircase.

_"I don't know... You didn't come to see Master for a long time. I almost forgot you existed. Maybe you don't deserve my cock."_

That was Bruce, for sure. Calm and collected. Tim's teeth ground together at the realisation that he had missed out.

"He played us both for fools, Timmy boy," a voice says softly from behind him. Tim turns, slowly, and is met with the sight of the beautiful Dick Grayson leaning against the stairs.

Tim stares for a moment, before rolling his eyes at his own stupidity.

As if Jason was here to get in a waiter's pants.

"Why does Jay call him Master? Daddy not a thing anymore?" He asks calmly, folding his arms. Dick shrugs.

"I heard he likes being called an array of things. Master, Sir, My King, Lord, Mr Wayne. But daddy isn't a favourite of his," Dick admits.

This isn't a first for Tim. In the hot summer of Australia he visits a producer who loves being called My King or Liege or Your Grace.

_"M-Master! Your cock tastes so good- Ah!"_

Jason's wails were silenced with a slap, followed by Bruce growling at him. Tim felt himself grow hard at that. He loved being shamed and abused in bed.

"Oh," Dick says softly, climbing the steps one at a time. Tim rolls his eyes again with a sigh, resting back against the bannister. "Are you a bit bothered, Timmy? Sad it's not you with your lips wrapped tightly around Bruce Wayne's cock?... It's a big one, too. The biggest according to the others."

Tim feels a groan begin in his throat, picturing Jason with something so large in his mouth. Picturing Bruce pushing his head down.

"Poor Timmy," Dick whispers, leaning into nose and the top of his head, rubbing his clothed erection at the same time.

_"Get on the bed on your knees."_

Bruce is so commanding. They hear Jason whimpering as he must comply.

Tim reaches out and cups Dick back, feeling he too is hard- maybe harder.

"Like you're not," he says, hand sliding to the zip. Dick grins, biting his lip as he returns the favour, before they're both exposed to the cool air.

_"M-Master. Please..."_

_"Say it. Now."_

_"P-Please. Eat m-my a-AAAHH!"_

Immediately Dick leans down and pulls Tim into a hard, rough kiss. The taller fucks his tongue into his fellow baby boy's mouth, beginning to jack him off.

Tim fumbles around and finds Dick's cock, light touches first before tightening his fist around it and pumping him.

_"Ah, ah, ah M-Master. Please- Ah!"_

Bruce must spank Jason, hard. They hear the slap and the sob. Tim knows Dick feels him throb beneath his palm.

Their heated kiss of tongues and teeth break. Tim is panting hard, leaning his forehead against Dick's. He lets out little gasps at the movement of the older's hand.

"Don't think you'll last much longer," he whispers, scooping up the ever-flowing precome at the tip of Tim's dick. He tries to keep it from spilling on the outside of his pants.

Jason's whimpers are clear now, and Tim swears in his state of pre-orgasm he hears the wet sound of Bruce lapping at his hole.

"F-Fuck... faster. Tighter!" He growls quietly at Dick. The older man grins and the desperate hoarseness of his voice, but heeds to the request.

"Don't want to make a mess," Dick whispers, before he gets on his knees. The coil in Tim's stomach twists tighter just from that image.

Dick leans in, inhaling the scent of arousal with a smile, before opening his mouth and closing it around Tim's cock.

He swallows half of it, working the rest with his hands. Tongue flailing and mouth hot, Tim is gone within thirty second, hand covering his mouth, tears pricking the edges of his eyes.

Dick pulls away, believing there is no more cum left for him to drink. However when he does, a few droplets spray onto his well-foundationed face.

He groans in annoyance, standing up again. Tim attacks immediately, hand pumping him and tongue lapping at the droplets on his face.

"Agreed." Tim then drops to his knees. Only, he doesn't swallow Dick down. Instead he puts the tip to the end of his tongue, mouth wide open, cyan eyes staring at sky blue as he jacks him off.

It's that, paired with Jason's orgasmic scream that has Dick moaning softly and coming, spraying all over Tim's tongue, a little on his cheek.

Dick quickly pulls him to stand. He kisses him hard, tongue swirling around to taste himself. He feels Tim swallow and it's almost too much.

They pull apart and Dick engulfs Tim in a warm, exhausted hug. They both knew they'd have to run off soon. Surely, Jason and Bruce will emerge soon.

Keeping in a yawn, Tim looks over Dick's shoulder, feeling the need to swallow again.

He gazes down to the shadows at the base of the stairs, where he sees young, jade eyes staring back at him, wide with shock.

Damian Wayne had witnessed at least some of the encounter. It nearly made Tim hard again.

He grins at the teenager, who is trying to be discreet about brushing his hand over the front of his pants. He looks ultimately afraid.

Tim makes it worse by making a show of licking his lips and swallowing. The teens eyes go wider, before he sprints off without a sound.

Dick and Tim fix up their clothes before descending the stairs silently. Tim wipes the cum off of his face, licking it off his fingers and earning a groan from Dick.

"Keep doing that and you might have to be tonight's fling, for the hundredth time."

Tim grins, "Your car here?"

"It is."

They re-enter the party together. Tim smirks at Dick. He might have failed tonight, but he'll be back. For father and son. Maybe he should punish Jason as well.

"Then let's go."

As they're leaving, Tim spots Damian trying to hide among the crowd in the room. When the two meet eyes, he winks, biting his lip.

And Damian Wayne looks like he could cry.


End file.
